Really Really
by after11pm
Summary: "Neol joahae. Really really really really." [ hunhan ]


**_Happy Birthday, Luhan._**

(･ัω･ั)(･ัω･ั)(･ัω･ั)

Sehun mengetuk-ngetukan kakinya di lantai sambil menunggu pintu di depannya terbuka. Satu tangannya menenteng plastik bertuliskan _Hokkaido Cheese Tart_ , satu tangannya lagi dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana pendeknya. Jam menunjukkan waktu 11 malam, lorong lantai apartemen itu terlihat sepi. Sehun sedikit menggembungkan pipinya, apa yang dilakukan Luhan sih di dalam sampai membuka pintu untuknya lama sekali? Sehun sudah siap mengangkat tangannya untuk menekan tombol bel sebelum akhirnya pintunya terbuka dan tampaklah Luhan dengan baju tidurnya dan rambut setengah basah.

"Oh, pantas buka pintunya lama sekali."

Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan mempersilahkan Sehun masuk ke dalam. Sehun meletakkan plastik yang ditentengnya di atas meja makan, Luhan menghampirinya dan tersenyum lebar begitu melihat plastik yang dibawa Sehun. Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari plastik itu dan meletakkannya di meja. Saat Luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka kotak itu, tangan Sehun menghalanginya.

"Ish, belum jam 12."

Luhan seketika mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak akan membukanya, aku hanya ingin membawanya ke kamarku."

Sehun terkekeh dan mencubit pipi Luhan gemas.

" _You look adorable._ "

Luhan hanya tersenyum sambil mengambil kotaknya. Tidak perlu malu seperti anak gadis saat Sehun memujinya seperti itu karena ia sudah mendengarnya jutaan kali. Masih tersemyum, Luhan mengedikkan bahunya sebelum menjawabㅡ

" _There's that words again_."

Sehun tersenyum tipis sebelum mengikuti Luhan berjalan ke kamarnya.

(･ัω･ั)(･ัω･ั)(･ัω･ั)

Mereka berdua duduk bersandar di _headbed_ kasur Luhan. Lengan Sehun memeluk bahu Luhan, jari-jarinya mengelus lembut rambut Luhan yang sudah kering, sementara Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sehun, lengannya memeluk perut Sehun dan matanya terpejam, terlalu menikmati elusan lembut jari-jari Sehun di rambutnya. Mereka hanya menikmati suasana hening yang menenangkan, ditambah jendela kamar Luhan yang dibuka membuat angin udara malam masuk ke dalam menambah kesan yang menenangkan bagi mereka berdua. Mata Sehun melirik pada jam di meja nakas, sebelum ia menempatkan bibirnya di pucuk kepala Luhan, dan berbisik tiga kalimat yang membuat Luhan tersenyum dengan hati yang menghangat.

" _Happy birthday, dear._ "

Sehun mengambil kotak _cheese tart_ di meja nakas. Tubuhnya menghadap Luhan sambil membuka kotak itu. Terdapat 4 _cheese tart_ dan satu lilin beserta korek api. Sehun mengambil lilin itu dan menusukkannya di atas salah satu _cheese tart_ , lalu mengambil korek api untuk menyalakan lilinnya.

" _Make a wish_."

Luhan memejamkan matanya sebelum meniup lilin itu, dan ia tersenyum lebar setelahnya. Sehun membalas senyuman lebar Luhan dan menempatkan telapak tangannya di pipinya, lalu sekali lagi ia berbisik.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Sehun memundurkan wajahnya hanya untuk mendapati wajah Luhan yang sedikit merona dengan senyum manisnya.

" _Neol joahae_."

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya begitu mendengar Sehun bernyanyi dua kalimat dari lirik lagu yang akhir-akhir ini ia dengar di radio. Luhan terkekeh sebagai reaksi atas nyanyian Sehun dan Sehun tersenyum lebar sambil melanjutkan liriknya yang hanya itu saja yang ia ingat.

" _Really really really really._ "

Luhan menyemburkan tawanya saat mendengar Sehun melanjutkan nyanyinya, ia menutup wajahnya sambil tertawaㅡia tidak ingin Sehun melihat tawanya yang begitu lebar seperti alligator, sementara Sehun kembali menyanyikan lirik yang sama diselingi tawa juga karena ia menyadari suaranya yangㅡtidak ada nadanya saat ia bernyanyi. Karena tidak kuat lagi akhirnya Sehun tertawa keras bergabung dengan Luhan yang masih tertawa. Selang beberapa detik mereka menghentikan tawanya, mengambil nafas sebentar, sampai akhirnya Luhan meletakkan kembali kotak _cheese tart_ itu di atas meja nakas hanya untuk mendekat pada Sehun dan mengecup bibirnya. Sehun tersenyum tipis sebelum melumat bibir pria yang sudah menjadi miliknya. Kedua lengan Luhan perlahan melingkar di leher Sehun sambil membalas lumatan bibir Sehun, sementara Sehun memeluk pinggangnya sambil menidurkan tubuh Luhan ke kasur secara perlahan dan lumatan itu berubah menjadi dalam nan lembut. Jari-jari Luhan tiada henti meremat rambut Sehun, kedua kakinya mengangkang di sisi tubuh Sehun dan ciuman itu terus berlanjut. Selang beberapa menit, Sehun melepas ciumannya. Nafas mereka terengah, Sehun memberi kecupan malas di bibir Luhan sebelum kedua anak adam itu saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

" _Neol joahae._ "

" _Really really really really."_

(･ัω･ั)(･ัω･ั)(･ัω･ั)

KARD'S RUMOR TEASER NOENFOWJNOENSONX they're getting more lit and i'm gonna die lmao. Telat ya bikin _oneshoot_ ini hehe. Gara-gara kepikiran mau bikin _That One Thing_ jadi lupa kalo kemaren ultah Luhan. hehe. _Happy birthday, Luhan_! duh semoga kamu cepet nikah ya. umurnya udah matang buat nikah. dan kamu makin tampan sekali, unchㅠㅠ sukses terus, Luhan! God bless!


End file.
